Chief Fire Officer Boyce
Chief Fire Officer Boyce '''is the Chief Officer for the Pontypandy Fire Service. His main office is situated at Newtown Fire Station where he is based, but occassionally he visits Pontypandy Fire Station to give the firefighters training, hand out awards and make sure they are all doing their jobs properly. Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate Personal Info * '''Hair: Grey * Eyes: Brown * Friends: Everyone in Newtown and Pontypandy * Crew: Steele, Sam, Penny, Elvis, Ellie, Arnold and Jerry Lee Bio He and Station Officer Steele both trained together at the same Fire Academy, after which they both together started work at the Pontypandy Fire Service. Boyce later got transferred to Newtown Fire Station, where he climbed up the ladder and eventually became Chief Fire Officer. He visited Pontypandy after a very long time during The Great Fire of Pontypandy, when he came to present Samwith the Medal of Outstanding Bravery. During his visit he also offered Sam a promotion as Station Officer of the New Rapid Response Fire Unit in Newtown, which was eventually declined by Sam. He stood in for Station Officer Steele, as a relief when he injured his back. He also often sent by HQ to conduct drills and assessments for the Pontypandy Fire Station. He tested Elvis'sdriving for his Advanced Driving Certificate, he tests the teams abilities in multiple rescue scenarios and demonstrates how to perform certain rescues. In Set For Action!, under controversial circumstances, he had no choice but to dismiss Sam from the service for failing a simple safety check, but he reinstated him after evidence was given that the safety check was foiled by Flex Dexter. Personality He is very authoritative and strict. He and Steele are good old friends but the two still have a gentle rivalry between themselves. Boyce would love to lure Fireman Sam to Newtown - but in his heart of hearts he knows that Sam would never leave Pontypandy. Trivia * He has been part of the fire service for over 25 years. * It was revealed by Boyce himself in the Great Fire Of Pontypandy that Station Officer Steele could have been deputy Chief Fire Officer, but instead he decided to stay in Pontypandy and serve there. * In the US Amazon prime version, he is called Dept Fire Chief Boyce. * His helmet has "ACO" or "Area Commander" bands on it, but it should be a large thick band. * He is the only firefighter to have not had a change of tunic, leaving him with his metal buttons. Gallery Outfox a fox.jpg|Chief Fire Officer Boyce & Fireman Sam Chief_Fire_Officer_Boyce_arrives_for_surprise_night_shift_training_drills.png|Chief Fire Officer Boyce arrives for surprise night shift training drills Chief_Officer_Boyce_with_forms.jpg Arnold_saluts.png Chief_Fire_Officer_Boyce_Promo.png 20180814 111751.png|Boyce talking to Sam 20180814 111515.png|Boyce controversially sacks Sam 20180814 111635.png|Boyce and Steele watch Sam leave 5DF267BC-1825-451D-9515-D7C33860C47B.jpg|Boyce welcomes Sam back to the team in Set For Action! Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Fireman Sam Characters Category:Firefighters Category:Rescuers Category:Humans Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Singing characters